Eternally Ever After
by pinkpower
Summary: What could go wrong when a shape-shifter and half-vampire hybrid get a little frisky one night? Jessie marital fluff! Warning: lemons.
1. Jacob's Seduction

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. You know how it goes. It's like a broken record, isn't it? Nothing belongs to me.**

Jacob Black watched his gorgeous wife, positively spell-bound, as though he under a deep enchantment, observing how she ran a hairbrush through her long, reddish-brown tendrils; the lush auburn locks cascaded over her porcelain shoulders and against her back, like an angel's wings. His forest-brown gaze felt deliciously intense, while Renesmee's pink-tulip lips curved into a crooked smile, and stared back at Jacob's brawny reflection in her vanity mirror.

"If you continue looking at me like that, you'll burn holes in my back," she said, setting down her brush and turned around on the bench to face him.

"Actually, I'm trying to see if I can melt your nightgown with my awesome heat-vision," Jacob replied, shrugging in a sheepish manner.

He struggled to keep his eyes on focused on Nessie's face, but he just couldn't help himself. His velvet brown orbs roamed mischievously downward, appreciating the lavender silk nightgown and the way it squeezed her round breasts in its tight V-shaped cut while the rest of the fabric ruffled like water around her hips. The view made him grin like a horny teenaged boy who just discovered his favorite Playboy bunny, only Nessie didn't nearly as trashy and she was infinitely sexier than all those chicks rolled together.

"Too bad I'm not Clark Kent, huh?"

Nessie smoothed a wrinkle in the nightdress, her beautiful face flushing a heated scarlet color. She could feel her body wanting to ignite the sparks between lust, love, and sensuality. Tonight, the half-breed fully intended to have her dirty, little way with her handsome husband.

"Jacob," Renesmee murmured into the temperate air, her eyes shaded with desire and crossed her legs as a tender river flowed through her patient core. Subsequently, Jacob felt every fiber of his being aching anxiously with a needy passion.

The hybrid arose to her feet, sauntering over to Jacob, and suddenly, he clocked on to her sneaky seduction technique. His mouth increased its shape to a bright smile; the dimples in his perfectly tan cheeks made Nessie hurt with arousal. She circled her slender arms around his bare shoulders, ever-thankful Jacob preferred to remain shirtless half the time. Jacob pressed his hands gently against his waist, scraping his eager fingertips lightly at the soft silk.

Renesmee went to her tippy toes to accommodate his vertical stature ; Jacob's dark lips tingled when her warm breath rushed against his chin, teasing him. He leaned in closer, but imprint backed away. This momentarily wounded his heart as the small distance tugged at his heartstrings.

"C'mon, Nessie, don't do that," Jacob whined, his cock throbbing against the prison of his cut-off shorts.

Renesmee giggled. "Okay, Jacob, I'll cut you a tiny deal. I will let you be kissed if you give me your word that this time you'll play by my rules for a change."

For a moment, Jacob considered her bizarre compromise. After all, he was the Alpha, and by instinct Jacob wouldn't normally let any person overpower him, but Nessie was another story. Would it somehow be out of character for him to let Nessie boss him around in bed? Albeit, the notion intrigued him greatly, like a moth seeking illumination. By Nessie's own nature, it made sense that she enjoyed exploring her dominant side; yet, as a lover, she was always so generous. She allowed Jacob the opportunity to touch, tease, and taste every part of her body without complaint.

He nodded, trusting Renesmee as she did him.

"Thank you."

Nessie sought his mouth in a fervent kiss—the contours tasted like musk and apple cinnamon, while Jacob, too, discovered true magic against her tongue, savoring the flavors of strawberries and fresh rain. Her tongue swirled around Jacob's, slowly massaging the excited pink flesh. She moaned in his Jacob's open mouth, and bit his lower lip in an effort to twist herself away before she let herself succumb to his commands.

In blatant disapproval, Jacob groaned. "Well, Nessie, what do you want from me?" His deep voice gave away his growing impatience, nearly causing Renesmee to submit to the leader of the pack. Just then, Jacob's massive hand cupped the young woman's soft, crimson cheek and said in a kinder tone, "I'm sorry, Ness, you know how I get. I would do anything for you, but you need to tell me where to start."

She absolutely loved this man.

"Remove your shorts, Jacob," Nessie ordered, and then thought to turn around to collect herself. Her heart stopped for a millisecond when the traitor mirror showed the image of the Native American's erected member stand tall and proud, practically pointing at her. Renesmee felt a bolt of azure lightning strike her spine, sending a wonderful shiver down her back all the way to her weeping center.

She heard Jacob exhale, waiting for further instruction.

"Go to the middle of the bed and lie on your stomach."

Jacob obliged, the weight of his body slightly lowered the mattress, causing the object to squeak.

Then, he heard the sound of an article of clothing drop to the ground. Renesmee's toxic scent of arousal polluted the air, filling his nostrils, and the wolf in him wanted to run wild—to attack, to claim, and to give this immortal creature every last ounce of him. Jacob felt Nessie climb on top of him, straddling the copper hills of his firm buttocks. This was a form of torture, the shape-shifter mused grudgingly, as he refused to turn his head around; he did not need eyes to know that his spouse was buck-naked.

"Oh, fuck, Nessie! What're you trying to do? Murder me?" he inquired playfully.

"No, I'm saving that for another day," Nessie whispered, running her nimble digits up his spinal chord. "Jacob, I've longed to touch you like this, but I suppose I've been a little to shy to even suggest it in the past. I want to feel your every muscle beneath my hands and present you with as much pleasure as you give me."

Jacob couldn't think of an adequate reply, but instead emitted a low growl. This was all so brand new to his senses—her pussy was right on his ass. How does a guy normally react to something like that?

Nessie kneaded Jacob's shoulder-blades together and pressed her thighs into his hips, attempting to mold their bodies into one shape. She dug her fingertips into the center of his back, and rubbed the smooth, russet skin tenderly.

The tension in his body vanished upon mere contact with Renesmee's masterful fingers. All this touching was sweet torment to his rock-hard dick; her sluggish pace was meant to drive him to the brink of insanity. Jacob needed so much all at once—to pound his twitching rod into her leaking pussy, to feel her cool palms rubbing the knots out his back, and to—_fuck_!—let his tongue travel around and nibble on Nessie's shiny clit.

"Okay, Jacob," Nessie said, lifting herself up. "You can turn over now." Jacob did just that and got a fantastic view of a full frontal Renesmee.

The fever of her blush went from the apple of her cheeks and spread all the way south, to where the half-human half-vampire's inner thighs connected. Without thinking, Jacob reached one hand down to pump his hurting cock. Nessie jumped back on the bed; her pussy hovered mere centimeters above his staff, and then seated her ass on his knees.

"Nuh-uh-uh-uh," she chided, light-heartedly scowling at her husband as she pried his hand away from the trouble area. "No, sir. Tonight, it is my sole responsibility to make sure you reach your release, not yours."

"Please, Nessie?" Jacob begged pathetically, tracing his nether lip with his tongue.

She giggled, lowering his mouth down to his hardened pectoral, scraping her teeth against the brown flesh.

"Ah, fucking shit!" Jacob moaned, his hips involuntarily bucking upwardly as his erection brushed briefly against Nessie's incredibly slick opening. "S-s-so fucking good!"

Her mouth turned into a flattered smirk against his bronze skin, repeating the same action on the opposite nipple.

"Mmm," Renesmee hummed. "I love the way you taste, Jacob, like pure man. Every time I have to struggle not sink my teeth into your skin, and," she rubbed her nose against the pulse-point of his throat, "drink you dry."

Jake huffed, disgruntled and dazed. "Do whatever you want, take all my blood, just do _something_!"

Nessie slid down further on his body, tracing the thin valleys between his abdominal muscles with the white tips of her nails and tickled the skin gently until goosebumps formed. Her mouth ventured to the place where Jacob needed her most. She marveled at the flawless proportional length and girth, complete with thick veins. Renesmee dragged her tongue around the copper head in a tauntingly sloth-like pace, licking away the spectacular precum.

_Dayum_, Jacob thought, as his monumental fingers entangled themselves between her soft, coppers curls, resting on her scalp, and urged Nessie to take in more. At this rate, he was going to be hard for eons. Renesmee complied, much to Jake's gratitude, swallowing his dick whole until it hit the back of her throat. Jacob thrust between her lips, in desperate attempt to pursue the ultimate high, and continued to stroke in and out of her mouth.

His balls tightened, but alas, Nessie, like the beautiful fox she was, took her mouth away from him. And once again, Jacob was left terribly unsatisfied.

"You're evil," Jacob accused, on edge from lack of climax.

"No, I'm really not. You're just horny," she countered, lightly slapping his shoulder as climbed up him again.

"Please, please, _please_, Nessie! Let me come!" the Quileute man pleaded, whimpering unabashedly. "Please! I need you so much!"

Nessie could have done a victory dance at her lover's desperation—how she could almost see blood sizzling, how he shook dangerously with lust. She dropped her body weight on his cock. Renesmee started to ride him as if he were a rogue bull, while Jacob roughly gripped her hips.

"Oh, Jacob!" she screamed, their mixed heat rolling of their figures.

Jake moved Nessie faster, trying to tempt the carnivorous creature within; and judging by the way she braced her arms on his shoulders and how her darkened chocolate eyes became half-lidded, it worked. Renesmee rolled her hips anxiously, grinding and bouncing her flooding slit on Jacob's erection when he found that secret spot buried inside her body. He pressed his thumb against Nessie's bundle of nerves, and massaged it.

"Mmm, Jacob," Nessie purred.

The friction was paradise found, when her tight cunt squeezed his cock like a vice.

At last, with lingering strokes, Jacob erupted like an enraged volcano inside his soul mate while she, as well, wandered the road of heavenly oblivion, their gusts of passion meeting in unison.

Fighting to catch her breath, Nessie plomped onto the bed next to Jacob, utterly exhausted. Meanwile, Jacob was too busy grinning like a very happy wolf.

"That," _pant_, "was," _pant_, "awesome!" _Pant, pant_.

"Really?" Nessie inquired dubiously. "You didn't mind that I was in charge?"

Jacob scooted closer to her, running his fingers through her currently tangled hair as he went soft. "You're amazing, Misses Black." He kissed Nessie's head. "I'm so glad you're mine."

"I love you, Jacob," Nessue mumbled, her eyes fluttered closed. "Forever." With that, she fell fast asleep.

He chuckled quietly. "Love you, too, Ness."

Thus, the shape-shifter and his half-vampire imprint drifted off into a heavy, peaceful slumber that night, with Jacob's arms wrapped protectively around her upper torso while Nessie smiled in her dreams. Unbeknownst to them, a new chapter of their lives had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah. So, I'm not going to promise you there's gonna be a lemon every chapter as I'm not very good at writing them. Furthermore, this isn't gonna be a story where the Volturi and whatever villain interfere. There will be some drama, but not a whole lot. I just wanna write a lengthy, easy Jessie fic.**


	2. 101 Dalmations

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me!**

Two Days Later. . .

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Rebecca," Renesmee apologized sympathetically with a heartfelt exhale, speaking loudly enough into the speakerphone. She knelt down on the kitchen floor to pour the lemon-scented dish soap carefully into the dispenser. "How are you holding up?"

"I don't know," Jacob's older sister replied. "I mean, I finally left La Push, and Andy was this great guy that made me think I could walk on clouds, but now. . ." Her voice trailed off awkward with an irritable groan.

Nessie arose to her feet and turned the knob on the dishwasher to start it up. She, then, leaned over the counter to relax a little bit. "Now what?"

"Now the magic is gone and we're officially divorced. I feel like a sad excuse for a woman," Rebecca stated, and Renesmee could practically see the Quileute women wearing a pathetic pout—the same one Rachel wore when it was that time of the month. "It's just that we were married for ten years, and I'm twenty-eight, Nessie. I thought I would at least have one kid by now. Not to mention, I haven't had sex in two years."

How exactly does a sister in-law react properly to such personal information? Renesmee contemplated, wishing that it was her husband was here instead. Luckily for him, Jacob co-owned a local auto repair shop known as 'Mr. Fix It,' with Quil, Embry, and Seth.

"Wait! You mean you've been-"

"Faking an orgasm?" Rebecca offered, laughing indulgently at Nessie's hesitancy. "Yeah. I don't know what happened. I don't know what happened between us. I thought Andy and I would last forever. Why can't I just feel that way again?"

"People change, Becky, and grow apart. It sucks, but maybe Andy was never the one," Nessie responded, "but hey, at least you finally have time to visit home, right? You have family here that are going to support you no matter what."

"Home, I do miss it there." Rebecca hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "I'm so excited for Rachel's big dinner tonight."

In reply, Nessie giggled nervously. She recalled the last time Rachel cooked dinner for the family. Poor Jacob ended up spending the following day with his head buried in the toilet, his warm, russet face drained of all color.

"Oh, that reminds me! Rachel asked for one of my cookbooks!" Nessie exclaimed, swinging open a cabinet door over the stove. She greatly hoped having instructions written down on a page would assist Rachel.

"Ha! Like that'll happen," Rebecca chortled, as though reading Renesmee's thoughts. "When we were kids, Rachel couldn't even figure out our Easy Bake oven."

While Rebecca continued to reminisce about her twin sister's mishaps in the kitchen, Nessie pulled out a thin journal of sorts, one that was not her grandmother's personal recipes, but had 'The Pack Life,' inscribed in black marker on the front cover. Nessie smiled, curious for its contents.

"Um, Becky, something just came up. I'll see you tonight," the nine year-old woman said.

"Okay, later."

Anxiously, Nessie hung up the phone and hurried over to couch, like she normally would when she wanted to dive into a good novel.

_Intro: This is a guide meant solely for an awesome life in the even of phasing into a freaky wolf. Through the years, each of us may contribute advice to the guide, but we will always make sure this ends up back into our rightful alpha's, Jacob Black's, hands. Er, paws._

_1. When Emily's blueberry muffins inevitably disappear, you smile sheepishly and point to Seth. _**(What?-Seth)**

_2. Collin's farts just might cause the next apocalypse. _

_3. Never go to Bella Cullen for suggestions on your future child's name._

_4. We don't curse under normal circumstances. We're werewolves, not sailors._

_5. Sorry. Shape-shifters._

_6. Vampires never sleep, neither do you._

_7. Don't ever stare at Emily's scar, that's your fair warning. If you do, watch out for Sam's falcon punch._

_8. Should you imprint on a child, she will probably put barrettes in your hair and smear lipstick all over you face. You will never live this down. _**(It was red camouflage-Quil)**

_9. Don't tease Leah about her obsession with Star Trek. You'll regret it._

_10. No matter how strong you think may be, never underestimate a woman's grip during labor. _**(Jared learned this lesson the hard way-Brady.)**

_11. If you don't shed one single tear during 'Titanic,' Rachel will not speak to you for five hours._

_12. Sparring is a form of kinky foreplay when your imprint can match your strength._

_13. When the imprints get together for some fun, remember to record their performance of 'Lady Marmalade' on your camera phone. Eat your heart out, Christina Aguilera!_

_14. In the event you imprint on a pack mate's sister and think about getting in her pants, you deserve to be punched._

_15. Look around the entire room before you miss out on something great._

_16. What happens in Vegas, stays on Youtube._

_17. Warning: Avoid taking your imprint cliff-diving. This may induce panic attacks, strokes, and heart palpitations. _

_18. Although ironic, doggie style should still be considered._

_19. When Doc Cullen goes into an extreme amount of detail on the bodily functions of abnormal creatures, just nod along as if you're not thinking about a burger. It'll be over a lot sooner._

_20. Newbie wolves are like high school freshmen—annoying._

_21. Imprinters are whatever the imprintees need them to be—protector, personal blanket, best friend, lover, brother, or consultant in all things regarding sandcastles._

_ werewolves actually exist. Go figure._

_23. Never ever refer to Kim as 'Kimmy.' You may never reproduce. _**(Yes, we're looking at you, Collin-Jared)**

_24. Never phased when your imprint is too close._

_25. And for that matter, don't unphase when they're too young to know the difference between boys and girls._

_26. Unlike Bella, Nessie will never break her hand punching one of us square in the face._

_27. Not all vampires are stupid, but they all stink._

_28. What you give is what you get._

_29. There's not much of a difference between wrestling and playing touch football when you play with Paul._

_30. Check your second grade education of gravity and space at the door._

_31. Rachel's twin sister, Rebecca, should not be confused with the talentless sensation, Rebecca Black._

_32. When you're a guy without an imprint, your first thought in the morning is: I just want to go back to sleep. When you finally find her: I just want to see her face. _

_33. The couples who have imprinted or who have been imprinted on possess a healthy sex life. Call before visiting. _

_34. Don't always think with your gut instinct. Strategize._

_35. As being of the male species, it's practically encoded into our DNA to lose arguments. While typical women enjoy receiving chocolates, flowers, or jewelry, the imprints are anything but typical. It's impossible to bribe your way back into their good graces._

_36. They want to hear three words: I. Am. Wrong._

_37. On the other hand, they love getting little trinkets on random days of the year._

_38. Contrary to his big frame, Embry sneezes like a little girl. _**(As the Alpha, I say we all have te human right to laugh obnoxiously-Jacob)**

_39. The packs' diet consists mainly of beef and cheese._

_40. Sixth time's the time. **wink wink**_

_41. Single pack members will not drag the committed ones (imprint or not) to strip clubs or invite strippers to any bachelor parties._

_42. Being the only female shape-shifter sucks._

_43. Don't piss off your woman to point she won't have make-up sex with you._

_44. When your mind wanders to sex while phased, at least try to use clever euphamisms. _

_45. Thanks to Jacob (and by extension Nessie), Alice plans every birthday party, holiday, and anniversary for all of us. _**[group sigh]**

_46. Because of our freakish metabolism, we can eat all the fast-food we want. _

_47. Collin and Brady are two of the three stooges._

_48. Don't let the imprinted fellas get ya down about one-night stands and porn. They forget what they're missing._

_49. Seth is the only one of us so far to have a musical talent. Take advantage of this._

_50. All newbies are not allowed to find Nessie Black attractive._

_51. Always keep a popcorn box handy for Glee marathons and Nicholas Sparks films._

_52. The pack is your family, too._

_53. Wolves aren't difficult to entertain. _**(Ex: Embry was caught chasing a rabbit for a good hour-Sam)**

_54. As mythical creatures with a strong build, none of us (not even Leah) are allowed to walk out of the room during 'Paranormal Activity.'_

_55. Please don't ask Jacob to tell his imprint story. 'How I Met Your Mother' takes less time._

_56. Secrets aren't accepted in the pack. We'll know._

_57. At some point, we will see you naked on accident and if you're a girl. . . _**(Stop it, you pervs-Leah)**

_58. When a girl brings up T.O.M., exit the room immediately._

_59. The meaning of our tatoo is not to be revealed to any outsiders._

_60. 'Austin Powers' isn't considered a romantic comedy._

_61. You're never allowed to quit. Alpha's orders._

_62. Don't ever mention stereotypes involving females._

_63. There's no 'I' in 'Team.'_

_64. No fellow wolf is allowed to ask another wolf's imprint out on a date, even before the ladder imprints. _**(Other romantic affairs are fair enough-Paul)**

_65. Bring your own barf bags when the couples put on those ooey-gooey, lovesick, goo-goo eyes._

_66. Jared can't make a good joke to save is life. We laugh to be nice._

_67. No pedophile jokes will be made around Quil or Jacob unless you want a foot shoved up your ass._

_68. If Jacob falls ill (due to Rachel's awful cooking), Leah will take over for the day, and she is no walk through the park._

_69. The Cullens are not to be harmed or provoked into a fight._

_70. Vampires are quick, be quicker._

_71. Courage doesn't mean that you're never afraid._

_72. Don't bring up the whole Jacob/Bella/Edward love triangle. It's just too, too painful for everyone._

_73. Rachel is just one of those girls that you can never make shut up._

_74. Nessie is not easily scared of people that jump out at her at random points in time. However, when you finally mange to frighten her, her first response is to kick you in the nads. Just don't try it. _**(Karma's a bitch-Jacob and Embry)**

_75. Coffee is your best friend._

_76. You don't want to make the Alpha angry._

_77. Again, you don't want to make the Alpha angry._

_78. Once more, you don't want to make the freaking Alpha pissed off at you! _**(Do you understand yet, Brady?-Jacob)**

_79. Failure is not an option._

_80. It's okay to have a bromance in the pack, or if it's more than that. . . We're not here to judge. _**(Besides, we all secretly think Leah might pitch for the other team-Quil)**

_81. You're not allowed to get your wedding vows from the internet, tv shows, movies, or comic books._

_82. When life gives you lemons, squirt them in a vampire's eyes._

_83. If at first you don't succeed, try and try again. If that doesn't help, good luck with life._

_84. Nothing ever goes according to plan. _**(Just ask Jake-Seth) (No! Refer to #55-Embry)**

_85. Ninjas are awesome. Shape-shifters are awesomer. Be a ninja shape-shifter!_

_86. Never give up on yourself._

_87. Dr. Pepper is the drink of gods. No questions asked._

_88. Perfection is an impossible feature to accomplish for any creature._

_89. One day you'll find out why love is worth waiting for. _**(Abstinence?-Leah)**

_90. If it's wet, sticky, and totally not yours, don't touch it._

_91. Learn to see the world with an open heart, no closed eyes._

_92. Sadly, in this life, there's no such thing as coincidence. Only irony._

_93. Don't cheat in a poker game. That's just not cool, man._

_94. Swallow your pride every once in awhile. Hard as it may seem, it's worth it in the end._

_95. Minors are not allowed to miss school unless there's yet another battle where the Cullens only ask the wolves in desperation. Skipping to go see a Lady Gaga concert with Emmett and Jasper doesn't count._

_96. Always keep a pair of shorts (and in Leah's case, also a shirt) handy after phasing. Chief Swan will arrest you for public nudity._

_97. Try to take chances as you go. You might be wrong sometimes, but that's okay. Have a little faith in yourself and your family. _

_98. A lot of new wolves will find this information pointless, they'll learn in time. Be patient. Yoda was._

_99. All imprinters are whipped. We can sympathize and snigger behind their backs._

_100. Never drink and drive at the same time. Don't be stupid._

_101. Imprints are a vital part of the pack life whether you may realize it or not. It's gives us all something to fight for, something that makes giving up a sin—as girlie as that sounds._

Renesmee smiled to herself, quite amused at the pack's attempt at wisdom. It was nice to know they weren't all jokes. She closed the journal, and put it back in the cabinet.


	3. Poor Nessie

**Disclaimer: Hello, I'm Stephenie Meyer, author of the Twilight saga, and all characters belong to me. You should also be aware of the fact that it's opposite day. -.-**

**Just kidding, guys! Read and enjoy!**

A plate of grilled chicken breast, seasoned with garlic salt and pepper, with cream gravy was set down in front of Billy, Jacob, Renesmee, Rebecca, Paul, and the chef-barely-in-training. Jacob experimentally poked at the lifeless poultry with his fork as if to see that it might come to life right there, in front of everyone, like the Frankenstein monster.

"It doesn't look dangerous," the Alpha murmured under his breath, speaking to his wife.

She reached over to hold his hand, her fingernails gently stroking Jacob's creased knuckles. "_Don't be ludicrous, Jacob!" _Nessie scolded using her gift. "Oh, Rachel! This chicken you've prepared looks deliciously divine," the halfie exclaimed. Paul shot her a look of caution, telling her not to overdo it.

"Looks can be deceiving," Billy muttered to himself.

"Sorry, Dad, I couldn't hear you. What did you say?" Rachel inquired, blinking in suspicion.

"I, uh, said that this looks appealing," Billy retorted, grinning sheepishly.

"Enough of this lame chit-chat. I'm starving!" And with that small declaration of his rumbling stomach, Paul bravely pierced the skin of the chicken with his knife and fork, proceeding to stick a fragment into his mouth.

Everyone repeated this same action hesitantly. Nessie squeezed her eyelids tightly shut, chewing the white meat slowly between her sharp teeth, and. . . It didn't taste that bad! The gravy tasted cold and mint-like, but the chicken breast was tender and warm—not horrible, yet bland.

Rachel had improved.

Renesmee reopened her eyes, glancing around the supper table for other reactions; nobody seemed impressed. Billy sighed uninterestedly as he tried to wipe the gravy away with a paper napkin; Paul and Jacob gobbled the chicken down, probably attempting to get dinner over with; and Rebecca picked at it, not breathing as she ate.

"So, how is it, guys?" Rachel asked, her gray eyes lit with pride and joy.

"Great!"

"Amazing!"

"Splendid!"

"Delightful!"

"This stuff tastes awful, sis!" Rebecca exclaimed bluntly, dropping her utensils on the plate. "I'm sorry, but that's the truth."

Renesmee shifted her confused gaze over to Rachel, who wore an unreadable expression on her delicate features. Her black eyebrows rose in dismay, obviously caught off-guard by her twin sister's honesty. Then, a response nobody expected, Rachel's mouth lifted and cracked up laughing.

"Well, it's about time one of yellow bellies had the guts to say it!" Rachel said loudly between fits of giggles. "Ah, Becky, it's so good to have you home again!"

Jacob rolled his eyes, not finding this joke at all funny, and slammed his fist down in the table. "You mean to tell us that you know your cooking sucks?"

"I feel so. . .so deceived," Paul agreed, looking toward his imprint as though this were the ultimate betrayal. "How could you make us suffer?"

"That's what you get for lying," she replied, winking at him. So, Becky, has does it feel being home?"

"Kinda wonderful," Rebecca smiled contently. "Don't get me wrong. Hawaii's beautiful, but now. . . It doesn't so much to be here. I feel she's everywhere still—in the bunny-shaped clouds she loved so much, in the ocean mist, in the trees—and that's comforting," she explained, sighing comfortably and silently reminisced about the Blacks' late mother, Sara Black.

Nessie sat back in her chair, suddenly dizzy as wave of heat crashed over her head—a deathly white flame burning her from the inside out. Her vision blurred, as though she was trying to see something through a smudged window while it was raining. She couldn't manage to get a grip; reality slipping away, and she shuddered.

Fortunately, the fire soon ceased when Jacob laced his copper fingers through hers, and pulled his soul mate back from the hot abyss.

"Are you okay?" he whispered into Nessie's ear, caressing the lobe with his soft lips.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know what happened," Nessie retorted reassuringly. "I just got a little too distracted for a second there, I guess."

* * *

><p>But alas, the nine year-old woman fell ill that same evening, rushing to the restroom before emptying what little she'd eaten into the toilet bowl. Her knees trembled frantically like a vase about to shatter to the floor. She had never felt so feeble in all her life, as if someone were squeezing her stomach. Nessie whimpered, begging whatever higher force to stop this torture, even just a split-second.<p>

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Jacob said, holding back Renesmee's long, bronze tendrils.

Nessie paused, completely stopped while she kept her head dangling over the watery mess, and let her brain focus on Jacob's free hand rubbing rhythmic circles on the center of her back. Bless his heart. She loved him even more for not ditching her, and planted her butt on the tile.

"Thank you, Jacob."

"For what?" Jacob questioned, tilting his head in confusion. "For holding your hair? Give me a break, Nessie. In sickness and health, right?"

The human-vampire hybrid gave him a lazy smile, her eyes reddened from exhaustion. "I love you, my Jacob. The smartest thing I ever did was marry you."

"Don't go being all sweet and cute when you're sick, honey," Jacob responded, gently cupping her cheeks as though she would crack; he'd never seen someone look so fragile. "I'll kill Rachel for doing this to you."

"I'm sure I'll be okay by the time you're ever serious about that." Nessie stood up, her stature wobbly—not at all like herself, who was usually graceful. She walked over to the sink, turning the cold water on, and splashed the liquid on her face. "You must think I'm disgusting."

"No, not really. I mean, puking is never a pretty picture, but everybody does it." He, too, got up from his kneeling position on the floor, and exhaled sharply. "But you've never gotten this sick before, Ness. Maybe I should call Carlisle or your father."

She shook her head. "Jacob, I'm alright. I don't mean to distress you so much—honest. It'll pass." Nessie encircled her arms around her husband's upper torso, his body an electric blanket, and kissed the pulse point in his throat. "I'm gonna get some rest."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

Jacob swung open the bathroom door, following after Nessie, who climbed into bed. Her copper hair was a disaster, a reddish-brown tornado of ringlets. She disappeared beneath the covers, and instantly fell asleep, which left Jacob to make an important call.

"_Hey, sweetie. How are you?" _Edward queried, his voice oddly cheery.

"Just fine, pookie. Glad you asked. What about you?" Jacob replied, lightly chuckling.

"_Jacob," _Edward sighed, growling the mongrel's name. _"What's wrong?"_

"Well. . . I'm not sure if anything is wrong per se, but Nessie-"

Edward cut him off impatiently. _"What happened to her?"_

"Um, Rachel's cooking, I think," he stated, scratching the back of his neck. "Ness says that it's nothing, but I'm not really sure."

"_What? Why? Is she fine now?" _Bella screamed into the speaker, the ever-protective parent.

"Woah, don't get too hysterical, Bells. Nessie is sleeping as we speak, but I don't think it's food poisoning."

"_Let her sleep it off, Jacob," _Edward directed calmly, tearing the phone away from Bella. _"Bring her by in the morning if Renesmee remains unwell, no matter what she says."_

"Yeah, okay. Thanks," the wolf agreed, looking at the bump on the bed, recalling how her heartbeat sped up at dinner tonight. He could feel the hellish fever radiating off her, a familiar feature to somebody like him, but Nessie? It didn't make sense for her to be a. . . "Bye," and he hung up the phone.

How could Jacob sleep knowing something just wasn't right with his Nessie? She had never. . . What if. . . No, Nessie would be better, just a little sick. Nothing that serious. He was overreacting, or at least that's what Jacob kept telling himself throughout the night, as he pulled up a chair by Nessie's side and refused to let go of her hand.

"Jacob," she murmured, her voice hoarse and kept her eyes closed.

"Yeah, baby, I'm here," he replied, holding her palm to his cheek.

"Why are you so cold?"


	4. Plus or Minus

**Disclaimer: ...Nothing belongs to me... You should know this by now.**

Her body trembled uncontrollably as if she had been forced to swim a lap in the Arctic Ocean, teeth chattering like a wind up toy. Nessie couldn't understand what was happening to her, why she was under so much pain out of the blue. She opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was her husband's face buried on her knees, breathing heavily like a human motorboat. His mouth fell open slightly, a stream of drool running down from his nether lip to the cotton blanket tucked neatly underneath her legs.

Then, Renesmee took in more of her surroundings—periwinkle walls with painted yellow lilies seemed vaguely familiar to her tired mind, and she suddenly realized that she wasn't at home, back on La Push. Instead, Nessie heard whispers; a cold hand ruffled her copper bangs affectionately. She smiled, looking up at the angelic vampire, his own warm smile casting over his granddaughter—Carlisle Cullen.

"Hey, you. How are you feeling?" he questioned gently, as Jacob stirred.

Nessie stretched out her legs, popping her hipbone as she did so, and spread her toes apart. "I'm really cold."

Carlisle furrowed his eyebrows; he and Jacob shared a look of concern. "Renesmee, your fever worsened over night, so Jacob brought you here. Honey, you're drenched in sweat."

"That's amazing, because I feel like I could really use about seventeen Snuggies right about now," Nessie replied, and weakly sat up against the headboard. "Is that why the air-conditioner is on?"

"Yeah, Nessie. You have us all really worried. Bella would have paced a hole into the floor if Edward and Alice hadn't forced her to go hunt," Jacob said. The poor thing had dark circles around her eyes, which were dilated from exhaustion.

Nessie felt horrible for putting Jacob through this. Of course, she couldn't really expect for him not to worry himself sick; if the situation was reversed, she, too, would be urging her vampire grandfather to restore his health. She held his hand close, bringing it to rest over her heart.

"Jacob," she murmured fondly, her rich chocolate orbs full of devotion and love. "I'm so sorry, but I promise you that other than the bizarre weather report, I'm-"

"Don't even start that with me," the half-wolf half-man cautioned, keeping his tone form and even. He was too aware of the Nessie quaked like tectonic plates. "You don't need to sugarcoat the truth for my benefit.

"Nessie," Carlisle began, "do you think you can answer a few questions?"

"Yes, I'm certain I'm well enough for a pop quiz," she replied, joking with him to ease the tension in the room.

"Other than enduring your sister in-law's interesting meal last night, have you had any changes in your diet recently?" he inquired, grabbing a clipboard and a pencil off the nightstand.

"No, I don't suppose so. I hunt for a half-hour almost everyday, and we have a nice home-cooked supper every night," Nessie retorted, contemplating anytime she might have felt especially hungry.

"What about lack of sleep?"

"Um. . ." she blushed, giggling nervous at this inquiry. "If you must know, Carlisle, Jacob and I are physically active during late hours, and I wake up early-ish to run errands."

Carlisle took note of this as well. "Renesmee, you shouldn't be too alarmed, but I've already taken a few blood samples while you were sleeping. I've already learned that your birth control isn't cooperating with your system anymore."

"What?" Renesmee and Jacob asked in unison, eyes wide open and brows raised at maximum.

"It's very possible you could be pregnant, Renesmee. Rosalie went out this morning to purchase a test for you; we figured you'd prefer to do this the easy way. Although, I may need to conduct more research later," Carlisle explained, watching curiously as Nessie put a hand to her stomach. "If this is the case, it's possible yours and the child's body temperatures might be causing you this fever, as well as the chills you're experiencing. Your body is trying to balance out the heat and cold."

Nessie's mouth formed a small 'O,' her mind beginning to calculate the chances of becoming. . . She'd wondered a thousand times if she could even bare children, and this brand new feeling of the possibility—it was overwhelmingly extraordinary to imagine holding a russet-skinned baby with chubby cheeks and Jacob's dark brown eyes.

Rosalie entered the room, clutching a a little box between her hands. A relieved sigh wracked through the blonde vampire's body, and smiled at her favorite niece. "Nessie, thank the heavens! By the way you were out cold, I kind of thought you in a coma. The absolute worst possibilities have been running through my mind all morning." Nessie laughed at her aunt, and blew a kiss. "Oh, baby girl, we're all-"

"I know," Renesmee nodded, and slowly arose from the bed with Jacob holding onto her shoulders with a light grip. "Carlisle, can I. . .-I mean, should I take the test right now?"

"Of course, Nessie, if you want," Carlisle answered.

She glanced over her shoulder, back at Jacob. "It's okay. I can handle this part on my own," she promised as Rosalie handed the box over to to Renesmee, who dashed to the restroom in a hurry.

"Jacob? You seem a little distracted," Rosalie observed carefully, desiring to make different jokes to lighten the room's nervous atmosphere, but decided against it. "Are you okay?"

"I. . . She. . ." He couldn't seem to form a single coherent thought, let alone a complete sentence. "Pregnant. . . How could this. . . ?"

"_Pregnant_!" Edward's voice thundered from downstairs, and ran up with Bella. "You got our daughter pregnant?" His tone conveyed obvious confusion and bewilderment that Jacob could hardly blame him for, not anger.

"Oh, my God!" Bella yelled darting to Nessie as she reentered her childhood room, smiling sheepishly.

"Yes, yes, you've known for quite some time that when left to our own devices, Jacob and I inevitably have sex," Nessie announced, hating to be the center of attention over something like this. _Is this what it must feel to be a gold fish?_

"Everyone, remain calm," Carlisle instructed. "It was only a hunch. We will have to wait ten minutes or so before finding out. Until then, we must give Jacob and Nessie time alone," and finished with a sigh.

One. . .

Carlisle, Edward, Bella, and Rosalie retreated slowly out of the room, mumbling amongst themselves.

"I'll kill him," Bella threatened, her lovely face distorted in frustration.

"No, Bella. I read Jacob's thoughts earlier. He recognizes the changes well," Edward responded.

Rosalie halted momentarily, the four standing in the hallway. "No way! You couldn't mean that. . . That's impossible!"

"I have to agree with Rosalie, Edward, as this must be wishful thinking on Jacob's part over the alternative. To be sure, I will have to run more tests," Carlisle stated.

Two. . .

"Jacob, you're killing me," Nessie started, pleading with him to open up to her. "Say something, please? I know you're as surprised as I am, but we must discuss this." She sat on the foot of the bed, staring up at her husband with tears welling up behind her mahogany eyes. "I-I-I know what you thought about me when my mom was pregnant. You thought I would turn out to be some sort of monster—no soul, no heart to offer. I proved you wrong, didn't I? And our baby-"

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie," the shape-shifter tsk lightheartedly.

Three. . .

"That's not what I'm scared about," he clarified, and wiped away the tears away with his thumbs. A shadow of a smile graced his lips, but never reached his eyes. "You've been everything to me since I first saw your big, beautiful brown eyes staring back at me. That moment changed me so much, and you. . . I knew from that moment on, all I wanted to do is protect you and be a part of your life. I want to have this with you, honey, but what if I lose you? Bella still died that day—sort of—but Edward acted quickly enough to save her. What if we're too late with you? Or the venom isn't compatible? Nessie, I can't imagine what I would become without you."

Four. . .

"Jake," she patted the spot next to her, beckoning him to sit next to her. Nessie pressed her sweaty forehead against his. "I won't—_can't_ let myself be afraid of this. I can't," the hybrid repeated, "and neither should you. This baby is both of us."

He nodded, kissing his wife's nose. "I know, but I can't help it, Nessie. How could I find the will to carry on without you in my life? I'm not strong enough to—God, I know I'm not at all."

Five. . .

She frowned at him. "No, don't you dare do that to yourself. Jacob Black, you are the strongest man I know. Every time I doubted who I am—what I am—you were always there whenever I needed you. You never stopped trying to make me smile again. You give me strength, and I know that any child will be lucky to have you as a father."

Jake's oak orbs looked deep into hers, captivated by his imprint's undying faith in him. Of course she wouldn't know how utterly incomplete his life was before her; stories weren't enough to truly explain the downward spiral he was running to until she was born. Nessie knew the facts—his love for Bella Swan, his hatred for any vampire, how hard he fought to persuade to abort the vulnerable infant growing rapidly inside her womb, and that, at one point, he contemplated destroying his soul mate with his bare hands—but did she really know the tormented, torn feelings behind those disturbing truths?

Six. . .

No—not that. That much didn't matter anymore; they'd already worked through his terrible past along time ago. But. . . he a weak, sniveling coward without Nessie, the bright sphere that set his soul afire—she gave him purpose and meaning. Jacob was sure his spirit couldn't survive without his better half.

And so, the shape-shifter gingerly kissed the half-breed vampire all around her beautiful face—each purple eyelid, her cute nose, her puffy, red cheeks, and at last those sweet, full lips—like strawberry sauce to his taste buds.

Seven. . .

She could taste Jacob's every emotion against his soft, lingering mouth, as if she'd taken a shot of his secret heart. His fear, his anger, his doubt, his love coursed through her veins harshly, and Nessie cringed. A painful shiver tingled throughout her entire body, and she gently pushed him away.

"What happened?" he asked breathlessly.

Eight. . .

Her knees rattled like maracas as Nessie's heart literally skipped a beat. "I-I-," she stammered shortly. She was frustrated, not with Jacob, but with something else. "God! Has it been ten minutes yet? We're driving ourselves crazy over what could be nothing!" Her hand gripped the sheets on the messy mattress, an intense sensation wracking through her.

Nine. . .

"It's okay, Ness. Just try to calm down," he soothed, unsure if the mood swings usually start this early in a pregnancy—accelerated or not.

She shook her head. "Okay. Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just a little cranky." But the seconds ticked to away slowly into eternal oblivion, and she had to see the results right away. "C'mon, we have to see it now. I have to know." And they went into the restroom, where the test laid on the counter.

In the blink of an eye, everyone stood next to Nessie, peaking to see if there was a plus or minus symbol. And as her ten minutes of truth were up, the half-human half-vampire sighed inaudibly and looked to Jacob.

"I'm not pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Shameless Self-Promotion:<strong>

Check out my other Jessie fanfiction, which I'm currently hard at work at, Different Shades of Truth. Please and thank you.

Also! If you're looking for more great Jessie ffs, you can take a look at hennaluv's A Place in this World and Earthbound Sun. Tell her that she's a really good writer and everyone will appreciate it when she updates! ;)


	5. Blocking of Sorts

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Now you know.**

After a long moment's deafening silence, Renesmee threw the damned test in the trashcan, as her audience waited for some kind of dramatic reaction from the lack of elation from the results, but Nessie. . . She only felt idiotic for allowing herself to hope that she and Jacob could parent a beautiful child that would probably never exist outside the reaches of her imagination. Nessie just nodded at them, smiling.

"Mom, Dad, you can remember this moment as my very first pregnancy scare." She forced out a strained laugh, despite the invisible dagger plucking violently at the half-breed's loose heartstrings.

"Renesmee, we all know you're not okay with this," Edward said, his golden irises filled to the brim with sympathy.

"No, I'm-I'll be fine. I just really believed for a tiny second that. . . and I'm not, but I'll get over it." Nessie assured, unable to meet her father's eyes, her own sorrowful gaze fixated on the tile floor.

"I'll need more time, but we still need to figure out why you're sick," Carlisle stated, reminding everyone that there was still a problem yet to be solved. "It shouldn't take long."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter," Nessie replied frustratedly, her vision spinning.

Heat flooded through Renesmee, unbearable and unrelenting, like she was drowning in a scarlet ocean. It was as if a dragon was breathing fire on her alabaster flesh, and Nessie couldn't get away fast enough. Abruptly, the muscles of her stomach cramped and squeezed together tightly like the Incredible Hulk just smashed her body against a steel building.

All the while, Jacob held on to Nessie, and never let go.

"Nessie, come on! Stay with us—with _me_!" Jacob shouted frantically.

She shook her head, sobbing against her husband's chest. "I can't," Renesmee confessed hoarsely. "I can't!" Her knees collapsed, and the concerned shape-shifter carried the weakening woman as her skin tingled with dancing embers.

_What _was happening?

"Renesmee Carlie Black, listen to me now! Fight this!" he ordered in the Alpha tone.

Under normal circumstances, the vampire in Nessie would never submit to Jacob's commands, and barely tolerated the harsh speech, but for some inexplicable reason, she found herself fully responding. The fire calmed, then vanished completely.

"I'm sorry," she apologized meekly.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, baby. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, so don't you bail on me either," he murmured into Nessie's forehead. Jacob didn't understand; Nessie didn't deserve to go through all this pain.

"Can we go home, please?" Renesmee asked, tired of the several vampires that could only watch the scene, utterly mortified. Being so close was suffocating.

"But Renesmee, sweetheart," Bella began a tiny bit hurt, "don't you remember? This is your home, too. It always is, with us."

The hybrid frowned, the sad expression on her beautiful mother's face made Nessie want to run away in shame. "Oh, Momma, I'm so sorry! That not what I meant, but I just want to be sick without the circus."

"Can she, Carlisle? Will she even be well enough?" Rosalie questioned.

"I. . . I suppose so, if Renesmee feels that it's best for her. She's obviously out her comfort zone at the moment, and there's not exactly much I can do for her here until I examine the vials more closely," Carlisle retorted, nodding hesitantly.

"Are you sure, honey?" Jacob inquired, to which Nessie responded with an exasperated smile. "Okay."

* * *

><p>The tired wolf-man sighed to himself, desperately dialing a few numbers on his cellphone while Nessie showered.<p>

"_Hello?" _a thick Spanish accent answered, rough and annoyed. _"Jacob?"_

"Nahuel, hey! Long time, no chat," Jacob began awkwardly, not really knowing how to converse with another guy that was in love with _his_ imprint. "I hope this isn't a bad time, but I just wanted to ask you a quick question."

"_Then, please do get on with it."_

"Have you ever—um, how do I put this?—been really warm?" Jacob asked. "So warm, in fact, you were will from it?"

"_I should say not," _Nahuel replied, curiosity peeking in his voice. _"Why?"_

"No reason. Thanks, bye."

Well, he was no help at all.

Nessie strolled out of their room, clad in a white towel wrapped around her slender figure and a modest portion of cleavage peeked out. She looked fresh and new—sweat gone, and the only liquid that remained on her were the beads of hot water that streamed down from her darkened chestnut curls.

"You look much better," Jacob remarked, mentally slapping himself for pointing out the obvious. "How are you feeling?"

"Great!" she answered happily, opening the refrigerator and grabbed some roast beef out of container, "and really hungry," Nessie finished, and gobbled some of the down.

"But Nessie, you hate beef."

"I know. Weird, right? I just started craving meat when I started showering." And animal content was something Nessie avoided unless she was out hunting for their blood, but maybe that's what her body was trying to tell her—she needed protein.

Jacob grinned; he could never fault a woman with a healthy appetite. "I'm glad you're strong enough to eat something, baby."

"Mhmm," she agreed, and put back the food. "I guess it really was just temporary. And thank you so much, by the way, for helping me. You're the best."

He laughed, slanting his mouth upwardly in feigned thought. "Sure, sure." Jacob walked over to Renesmee, brushing his tan lips over her cool temple. In consequence to her near nudity, he always felt the need to find some way to touch her.

It was anguish the be in the same room with this beyond gorgeous creature while she wore a small cloth, having a nice view of the tops of her plump breasts—all sleek and shiny. He didn't want to find Nessie sexy when she could turn into a fragile, chaotic puddle again during a down moment, but dear lord! Poor Jacob had only started having sex a little under a year ago and Nessie looked so hot. . .

"Earth to horn dog!" Nessie exclaimed, waving a hand in front of his eyes. "My face is a little more north."

"I can't help it. Your tits are so pretty," he commented, licking his lips. Jacob's brown orbs followed a droplet of water roaming down from her long neck to the dark valley between the slopes of ivory tissue.

With a roll of her eyes, Renesmee perched herself on dinning table. "Is sex all you ever think about?"

"No!" Jacob replied in mock defense. "It doesn't help that you're not playing fair. Look at you—ready for me to eat you out."

"Oh, no," groaned the halfling, and instantly felt his words reverberate to core. She never openly admit it, but dirty talk was kind of a turn on to her. "You're terrible!"

Glancing down at Jacob's crotch, she the beginning of an erection form at the seems of his worn out khaki shorts, as Nessie observed the contours of his beautiful face filled with lust. She was bizarrely grateful to him. Not very many men would still find a woman that nearly barfed everywhere attractive, but he did, and she felt beautiful for it.

Jacob raised a thick, black eyebrow, and swiped the towel away, leaving her totally naked. Her skin flushed a deep cerise; he loved that about his Nessie, something that never would grow to be nettlesome—from how the color started from her high cheekbones and descended to her pink core. She was good enough to eat.

And he would have dove in tongue-first, but damn it!

"Awoooo!" Quil howled, followed by two high-pitched barks, and that meant the pack needed their Alpha.

"No!" Jacob whined. Nessie was already naked. "I don't wanna!"

"It's okay, sweetie," she soothed, wrapping her legs around his hips and jerked him close so that his dick pressed firmly against her exposed pussy. "There. You've had an appetizer. Use that as incentive for hurrying your sexy ass up."

With a hearty sigh, Jacob vowed to himself that Quil would pay dearly for cock-blocking him, and ran outside to phase into a giant wolf, and Nessie was left to spend the late afternoon by her lonesome. That was, until Rachel and Paul decided to stop by for a visit.


	6. Naked in the Woods

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Rachel scampered excitedly around the house like a frightened mouse, fluffing pillows and lighting vanilla-scented candles, in hopes to somehow apologize to her sister in-law. Honestly, Renesmee thought she was overreacting over the situation, but the guilty gestures were touching nonetheless. If anything, Paul was the one that seemed a little more out of sorts, mumbling incoherently to himself while flipping through television channels.

"Really, Rachel, I feel just peachy. Can't we just that it's all water under the bridge?" Nessie inquired in attempt to convince Jacob's older sister. "Please? You don't have to work yourself to the bone over me."

"But, Nessie!" Rachel pleaded, clasping her hands together dramatically. "It's really no trouble at all. Isn't there anything I can do to make it up to you? I feel like the Wicked Witch's sister, because of this. I only wanted the truth about my lack of cooking talent. I'm so sorry, Nessie!"

And yet, last time when Jacob was the one to vomit his heart out, Rachel had stopped by with a can of Chicken N' Noodle soup.

Paul snorted loudly, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Yeah, I remember the time my friends were just trying to be nice. I tried to poison them, too."

"Hush, you!" Rachel scolded, her eyebrows arched in annoyance. "Why did you tag along anyway?"

"Eh. Jacob was worried about Nessie, and told Sam. So, I volunteered to babysit," Paul confessed nonchalantly, resting his chin on his wrist.

"Babysit?" the half-breed echoed, outraged incredulously. "I am _not_ some infant that needs to be burped every hour!"

"Take a chillaxitive, princess! I was only joking around," Paul replied, arising from the soft sofa, and pulled Rachel to him protectively.

"I don't really care, Paul," Renesmee snapped, emitting a quiet snarl that only the shape-shifter could hear. "I'm kind of sick of everyone in the known universe treating me like I'm some porcelain doll!"

"Nessie," Rachel murmured nervously, somewhat offended, "we were only trying to help."

The bothered vampire-human sighed, feeling the rhythm of her heartbeat quicken to a noisy battle drum. She coughed, "S-sorry," and escaped into the restroom, locking the door to stay calm.

It was stupid—fleeing into the area with a toilet and using it as a sanctuary in her own home—but she needed to get away from Paul and Rachel's scrutiny. No. Nessie could still hear them whispering, and she had to get further away.

Nessie cracked the window open for more oxygen, her body needing the cool breeze. She leaped out, immediately darting deep into the dark woods instinctively. Her inner voice screeched at like nails on chalkboard into her eardrums, begging her not to spontaneously combust into a sizzling puddle of sweat; but some other secret part of Renesmee could not—_would not_—conform accordingly, and it thrust her in a galaxy of convulsion.

Yet again, every fiber of the nine year-old woman's skin felt as though she had been thrown roughly into a boiling volcano pit, the magma bleeding through her pores. Muscles stretched, divided, and expanded at a rapid pace. A thousand daggers stabbed repeatedly at Nessie's sturdy, porcelain flesh like an iron sword cutting through papyrus. Nessie's knees transformed into raspberry jelly, eyes blazing like black fire, and bones pulling elastically.

Long claws replaced manicured fingernails; massive paws replaced petite hands and feet; dagger-like fangs replaced rectangles of pearly teeth; and finally white tufts of fur sprouted like wildfire through her pigments of body tissue.

Nessie lied down, seeking some comfort on the dusty ground. _Why me?_

* * *

><p>"Gone?" Jacob roared ferociously, having just returned from ambushing an idiot newborn leech. "What do you mean she's gone?"<p>

Paul grinned, shrugging sheepishly. "Look, I'm really sorry, Jake! I thought Nessie was going in there to hurl or something, but then Rachel said that she'd been in there too long and that we should at least check on her. No response. Then, I broke open the door, and followed her scent outside until it disappeared."

"I should have known better to leave you in charge," Jacob grumbled. "You two should just get the hell out of here before you make things even worse."

Sadness wrote itself all over Rachel's expression. "I'm such a screw-up."

"Yeah, okay. That much we know, Rach, but don't worry. I'll be sure to give you crap about that later after I find my wife," Jacob said, rolling his eyes. He didn't have time to drown in Rachel's self-pity. He would let Paul deal with that.

Still, it didn't make much sense for Renesmee to run off so randomly. Rachel already already called and alerted the Cullens, and she wasn't in any of their company. Where else would Nessie go? _Urgh_! Jacob wanted to rip his hair out from his scalp.

For the second time that day, Jacob phased into a large wolf in hopes to find his imprint. That magical connection would always guide his lost soul to hers, corny as it seemed. He ventured through the forest, lush with trees and fallen leaves. His oak orbs searched for a fast blur of auburn hair, and located nothing.

Where was she?

Jacob howled loudly, knowing that if Nessie was anywhere nearby she would rush to him like a lightning bolt. Farther and farther. . .

"_Jake?" _her tender voice murmured exhaustively.

"_Nessie! How are-what?" _His mind, befuddled and dismayed, couldn't quite grasp the idea of his half-vampire somehow turning into a. . . _"Where are you?"_

"_Not so far, actually. Hold on a second." _She responded, moving her new body to his whereabouts. It wasn't a difficult task; she recognized his musky scent and followed her nose.

"_I don't understand this, Nessie."_

"_That's okay. Neither do I."_

Jacob huffed through his wet nose as another wolf emerged from the pitch-black shadows, with fur like vibrant moonlight—a beautiful animal if he had ever seen one. He couldn't help but be endeared by this white wolf. Suddenly, he knew was Nessie always reacted excitedly to his wolf form, when he phased. Like a child, he, too, longed to run his nimble digits through Nessie's silken, alabaster pelt.

After all, she was kind of adorable.

"_Thank you," _she giggled, _"Hmm. . . My dad's right. Your thoughts are pretty loud." _Renesmee whined, trotting closer to him.

"_Don't worry about it, sweetheart. We'll figure this out together," _he assured.

Nessie would have smiled if she were in her regular form, infinitely appreciating Jacob's patience and tenderness. Whatever was happening, she trusted him absolutely to support her through it. That fact alone eased Renesmee's contemplative, confused brain as she tucked her enormous head underneath his. Her lungs expelled a sound not so different from a purr.

This was definitely a new way to be with Nessie, Jacob thought, and Nessie replied with a light pant. He had to admit that he quite liked the notion, snuggling his snout betwixt Nessie's shoulder and cheek, and flicked his tongue over the flapped shell of her ear.

"_Step back a few feet," _Jacob advised wisely, noting her relaxed breathing.

Naturally, Nessie followed his instructions. Jacob gradually morphed back into a human state—his handsome, confident stature full before her mahogany orbs. He walked over to the white wolf, and tentatively extended a hand. Alas, before Jacob could hide his palms into the albescent coat, Renesmee's body shook feebly.

When she felt like her usual self again, Nessie stood—body bare—dazed in front of her Native American lover, twisting an index finger around a thick lock of reddish-brown hair. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

"That's not a problem," Jacob replied, and held his arms wide open.

Like the most instinctive routine in the universe performed thousands of times prior, Nessie ran to him, and let Jacob shield her from all other harms that might come. Nestling her face deep into the nape of Jacob's neck, Renesmee's lips ghosted over his warm flesh and hummed as she did so. Jacob felt his heart swell, among other things, while his feet backed them and pressed Nessie against a tree.

But then, the smarter half of his top brain halted any further movements.

"Wait, wait, wait! Oh, jeez! I'm sorry, Nessie! I don't mean to act like a horny college twerp, but-"

She laughed gently at the sight of him. "Don't be stupid, Jacob. Just relax a tad, huh? Let me show you how grateful I am to everything you've done."

His chest heaved a sigh, and cupped her flushing red cheeks between his hands and chastely connected their yearning lips together briefly. "You don't have to."

Nessie closed her eyes, leaning against the trunk of the tree as if it was a comfortable mattress, and stretched her arms outwardly. Her endless pools of milk chocolate fudge fluttered reopened, and she couldn't help but remember the first she'd really seen Jacob Black as a contender for her heart. He had simply smiled directly at her one day in his typical Jacob-ey fashion—mouth wide, teeth showed, and cheeks adorably dimpled.

"I know," the half-human half-vampire smirked, running a hand over her butterfly-filled stomach. "I still want to—here, hidden in a romantic forest, for the leaves and the sky to witness love as it was meant to be."

Jacob shrugged, grinning mischievously. "Well, when you put it that way, why the hell not? But on one condition."

"Name it, lover."

"Let me pay you back for the other night."


	7. Entwined

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Big thanks to hennaluv, btw, for giving me the Wolf!Nessie idea. Love that chick.**

"Are you certain, sweetheart?" Renesmee inquired, caressing his smooth, russet cheek, and felt it crease into a dimple as he grinned.

"Positive," Jacob answered, turning and tilting his head to brush his lips curved line of her pink palm, just below her ring finger.

He brought her slender figure closer to his muscular one, leaning down and molded their mouths together chastely. Jacob felt her breasts flex against him, giggling inaudibly.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, casting her amused gaze downward at her soul mate's well-endowed hard on prodding at the ticklish spot on her stomach.

"Don't be," he mumbled, and allowed his adventurous hands to press firmly against the small of Nessie's back. The shape-shifter's nimble digits bit into the porcelain tissue, massaging the aching muscles underneath. "Never be."

Nessie moaned, frustration and need increasing, building up within her body, and wrapped a leg around his waist. The moisture ran like a rippling lake between her folds of flesh, and she desired intense friction—yearned and burned for it; _for him_.

"Patience is a virtue," Jacob chided with a low chuckle, his breath rough against Nessie's earlobe. "All in due time. I promise I'll get you where you need to go, Ness."

The half-human half-vampire's nether lip jutted out in a rejected pout, and nodded obligingly. It would probably be better to take this slow, instead of taking their time in the forest for granted. She never liked quickies anyhow. "Okay."

He grinned, and once again connected his lips to her own pink-lemonade ones, sliding his abrasive palms down to the plump cheek of Nessie's ass, and lightly smacked it. Renesmee squeaked in surprise as Jacob's tongue sought entrance into her mouth, to which she gratefully complied. Their tongue collided blissfully, enraptured and danced to the beat of the wind's love song—slow and steady. Jacob entangled his around Renesmee's, savoring the sweet, fruity flavors dripping like venom watering from her mouth.

His nether head pulsated painfully between their stomach, blood rushing and pounding like a lustful thunderstorm. The wolf in Jacob's wild spirit roared at his human half to claim and mark her, this incredibly irresistible creature of incarnated temptation, but the wolf was not a savage either. Much like Jacob, he, too, wanted to love her like no other being could.

"Mmhmm," Nessie hummed, gripping the toned, copper muscles of Jacob's arms, and squeezed gently as he flexed for her. "Oh, Jake. . ."

"Lean back for me, baby," the shape-shifter instructed, his heart ready to burst with pride and love at the sound of his name escaping her lips. He slightly shoved her shoulders backward, ever-thankful for her near impenetrable skin, considering he didn't want to splinter his wife in the midst of their lovemaking.

For a moment, he just studied all around the young woman's gorgeous body—her skin blushing apple-red, round and perky breasts moving as she breathed, and bronze tendrils chaotic and free as the fresh breeze blew through the trees. Her pink nipples grew tight and taut.

Jacob had to get his mouth on Nessie before he went insane; and so he did, sucking her erect tit between his front teeth as he repeatedly flicked his tongue to and fro across it. His long digits rolled her opposite breast betwixt the space of his thumb and index finger.

"Jake! Jacob!" she mewled wantonly, pursing her lips.

Renesmee fixated her attention upward, soaking in the magnificent scenery that surrounded the lovers—the tall trees' long shadows blanketing them from the setting flaxen sphere, fuchsia and red-orange infused brightly together whilst painting the sky a vibrant tangerine color, and a baby squirrel fled up the tree trunk upon spotting Jacob and Nessie. Her vision hazed, stomach flipping, and focused fully on the pleasant sensation of Jacob's descending mouth.

His warm breath stroked and tickled her pelvic bone, lifting up both of her legs over his shoulders—a wonderful idea on Jacob's part actually, when her knees were turning to mush—and dove his head into Nessie's temperate pool of arousal.

"Mmm. . ." Jacob emitted a primal groan at the taste of the delicious nectar leaking generously from his imprint's pussy, like honey to the bee.

_So, so good. _And she was all his, and always would be—a divine notion that spurred his eagerness to gratify Renesmee in ever way possible while stoking his need.

Responding to her guttural admission of anticipated pleasure, Jacob tenderly scraped his teeth on Renesmee's swollen button of liquid fire, his tongue grazing at the quivering walls. His taste buds couldn't get enough of Nessie's flowing juices, sweet in his mouth like sugary delight, and he was greedy for more.

"Oh—oh my, God! Jacob, Jacob!" the hybrid screamed at the top of her lungs when her hips began to move at their own accord.

"That's right, baby. Scream my name. Tell the world who is responsible for making your pussy come," the Native American Alpha directed, his tone husky and deep.

"Jacob! Jacob Black!" Nessie shouted, as he continued his tongue-fucking on her clit. Licking, sucking, and nibbling on the bud as it beat, hammering ferociously. "Jacob!"

Her hands found Jacob's scalp, twining her petite fingers into his soft spikes of midnight-colored locks, careful not to impatiently pull on his hair or dig her sharp nails into his head.

Nessie giggled breathlessly, amused by the wicked grin held on his ebony orbs when he momentarily glanced up at her.

He roughly lapped at the pulse point of her bedewed clit, which earned him a ringing squeal of ecstasy from Renesmee, as she released his hair from her hands. It was beautiful sin to have such a talented tongue, she thought as the Earth seemed to revolve in the wrong direction.

"Huh, huh," she panted, her stomach clenching hardly, and felt the verge of completion churn until explosion seeped from her womanhood. "Ja-Ja-Ja_cob_! Yes! Oh, yes!"

Jacob smirked mentally, lapping up the woman's saccharine come filling his thirsty mouth, inhaling the delectable aroma, and made himself delirious with lecherousness. Meanwhile, Nessie involuntarily bucked her hips, grinding pussy against Jacob's chins until a brand new rush of wetness waved through the area.

Nessie's legs slithered from his shoulders; Jacob stood back up and lazily latched his mouth on to hers. She tasted the fluid, her come running her tongue.

"Jacob, you are absolutely too good to be true. You're driving me up a wall-er-a tree, to more precise," Nessie stated, smiling affectionately.

"I try," was Jacob's simple reply, wrapping his hands around her knees so that she could hook her legs around his lower torso.

His warm shaft slipped inside Nessie's moist center, bodies converging like autumn and summer. It was paradise to be with her like this, Jacob mused, thrusting his twitching cock in and out of her, his shining sun and stars.

Beautiful Renesmee Carlie Black.

It was always more than just fucking, or sex, when they were entwined as man and wife, but it was their souls touching, holding on, and never letting go.

"Nessie," he moaned, searching into her rich chocolate eyes and saw into her open heart—an action recalled from the first time Jacob and Renesmee made love. "Nessie!"

And he couldn't hold out any longer, and roughly slammed his dick into her weeping pussy, feeling his thin walls contract around him mercilessly—squeezing his manhood with a vice grip.

"Jacob!"

They climaxed in unison, with Renesmee rolling her hips into Jacob's shaft, convulsing rapidly against his sensitive organ. She heaved a sharp sigh, her heart almost palpitating. Jacob, too, rode out his the crashing waves of rapture, biting and sucking at Nessie's collarbone, until he went soft and then slipped out.

Then, a new notion occurred to him. . .

"You know, it's a good thing we don't live in a neighborhood. You being bare butterfly and all," Jacob joked.

Renesmee looked down at her naked form, and grinned nefariously. "Don't you have any clothes lying around somewhere close? Any shirts, perhaps?"

"It's possible," he replied, shrugging. "Not that I'm really gonna show you any. Why would I give up my view?"

The half-breed giggled, content in starting her naked stroll home with Jacob and rolled her eyes at him. "Well, I have nothing to be ashamed of. Embry's patrolling tonight, right? I'm sure he'll appreciate the sight of the twins," Nessie said, cupping her breasts.

Jacob growled possessively. "Fine, rain on my parade, why doncha? You win. Just give me a minute." His shoulders slumped in defeat, and roamed the woods for shorts and tee shirt.

* * *

><p>"And then I punched Paul square in the face and broke his nose," Jacob finished, explaining the Doritos incident, when he and Renesmee returned home. Meanwhile, he was admiring how sexy she looked in his red tee shirt.<p>

"Really, Jacob, over a bag of stupid chips? Did you miss a nap or snack time?" Nessie rhetorically questioned, adorning an annoyed expression. She glanced at the blinking button on the answering machine and pressed it.

_'You have three new messages:_

_Message One: Hey, Renesmee. It's me, Nahuel. I just wanted to call and check to see if you were okay. Call me back if you get the opportunity. Okay, bye._

_Message Two: Nessieeee! Rebecca, here. I called to see if you and my baby brother survived Rachel's supper. Anyway, if you want to hang out anytime soon, let me know! Later!_

_Message Three: Renesmee, Jacob. It's me, Carlisle. I ran multiple blood tests after you two left so suddenly this morning, examining and reexamining the results. It appears the pregnancy test was a false negative. You're definitely having a baby. Congratulations!_

"Oh. . . Jacob. . ."

Nessie's mouth fell agape, forming a flawless 'O.' Her brown eyes widened, and lit up like fireworks. But Jacob stood still in the middle of the living room, dumbfounded by the final message. Earlier, he had confessed to Nessie his fear of losing her the way he almost lost Bella, and suddenly that felt like years ago.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yep!"

"And Doc Vamp is for real?"

"I suppose so."

"We're going to be parents soon."

"I know!"

Jacob's lips spread into a dimpled smile as Nessie jumped into his embrace, joyous tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. No matter what obstacle may lie ahead, they would take them head on together.


	8. Differently Unique

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

The following morning, Jacob and Renesmee arrived at the Cullen household to check in with Doctor Cullen's examination of her altered bloodstream. He was without a shadow of a doubt, and utterly certain that his granddaughter held an infant within her womb. Meanwhile, the rest of the coven buzzed excitedly around the Black newlyweds, congratulating them on their blessed circumstance.

Carlisle informed Renesmee of the experiment and evaluations she would have to endure within the next few months for the sake of the child; Esme scrambled several eggs for Jacob and Nessie, humming a soft melody in a jubilant disposition; Alice busied herself by shopping online for fashionable maternity clothes for her favorite niece; Rosalie gushed and patted Nessie's flat stomach; Jasper and Emmett slapped a frazzled Jacob on either shoulder, muttering a few wolf innuendos; Bella and Edward just stood closely together, not quite sure how to react to their nine year-old daughter's, after only being married for a short while, news of pregnancy.

"I don't wish to subject you or your child to performing like lab rats for my research, but-"

"Grandfather, I know. I _do_ understand," Renesmee interjected, sipping some orange juice through a straw. "I remember that stupid tape measure of yours, too, and I'm well aware that it was all for my own good. I want to do all I can so that I can give birth to a happy, healthy baby."

Rosalie squeaked ecstatically, hugging her niece for the seventh time that morning. "Oh! Look at you, baby girl! Those Momma Bear instincts are already taking effect!"

"Thank you, Aunt Rosie," Nessie replied with a small cough, being released from her aunt's tight embrace.

"Hey, Doc, what about Nessie phasing?" Jacob inquired in solemn tone, munching on a bagel. Above all else at the moment, he concerned himself with finding out the answer to that question foremost.

Carlisle grimaced thoughtfully, remaining silent.

"Perhaps the reason behind our daughter's metamorphosis is the baby inside. It's not in Renesmee's DNA, but the child's. His wolf gene is accelerated because of the convergence of the vampire gene, similar to his mother's growth spurts, but caused Nessie to change instead. The wolf gene must be quite dominant in the little one. After all, he will be yet another heir of Ephraim Black," Edward theorized, stroking his chin in deep contemplation. "I'm willing to bet that once Nessie gives birth to her son, the phasing on her body will cease."

"Well, so much for finding out if our baby is a boy _or_ girl. We know that I'm caring a Jacob Junior," Nessie stated. This information only filled her head with multiple questions:

_Does that mean I'm my own Alpha? Is Jacob mine? Are we equal? Should I call myself a shape-shifter for the time being? Will I be forced to defeat vampires because of what I am now? Will I even fit in with the rest of the pack because I'm a vampire hybrid?_

Jacob draped an arm over her shoulders, tenderly brushing his lips against her forehead—forever in tune with Renesmee's seasonal moods, and easily sensed her internal ramblings. With this fond gesture, though, a wave of serenity passed over her.

"That's good. Maybe on lazy days he can take over for me."

"Still. . ." Bella trailed off, speaking to no one in particular, and folded her arms neatly below her upper torso. "If Nessie's technically a shape-shifter now, like Jacob, wouldn't she have imprinted on him in the process?"

The wolf-man and half-breed exchanged blissful grins. Nessie placed a soft kiss on her husband's dimpled cheek, snuggling affectionately against his side.

"It's not obvious?" Jacob questioned, looking at his female best friend with a single, furrowed eyebrow. "Really, Bells?"

"What's supposed to be obvious? I don't get it." the brunette shrugged, confused.

"On the day I was born, the same day Jacob and I first met, he left a mark on me," Nessie explained, resting a hand over where her heart beat like a hummingbird's flapping wings, "and I left a mark on him, in turn, one that can only been seen with an open heart. My feelings for Jacob weren't always romantic, nor his for me, but we loved each other from that moment on. Hence, this is why they named the phenomenon 'imprinting.' We've always shared a mutual connection, and we always will."

"Any feelings I dish out, Nessie can easily match me, and vice-versa," Jacob added as that familiar swell of pride and love started to build inside his chest.

Bella smiled, content with their response.

"That's so sweet!" Alice gushed, cheeks wide and eyebrows glued to her forehead in adoration. "And to think, he'll be the only one in the world to be a third human, shape-shifter, and vampire!"

Nessie pursued her lips, recalling what it was like to be so unique—a half-vampire half-human mutant creature amongst eight vampires that gleamed in the warm daylight while the majority of her friends were tan-skinned, Quileute wolves. She was loathsomely different, always engulfed by worlds she never actually belonged to.

Then, Nessie escaped to South America in hopes to befriend Nahuel and get some idea of her heritage. That was until, after six months, Renesmee could no longer stand the pain of the constant throbbing in her heart and returned home—right back to her Jacob's arms.

But as the hybrid grazed a trembling hand over her stomach, Nessie mentally vowed that her and Jacob's special child would be reminded, in every moment of doubt, the beautiful home he would have no matter what. And that also went for any other future sons or daughters.

"Here you go, lovebirds. Breakfast is served," Esme announced in a jovial tone, setting two plates down on the dining table.

* * *

><p>The young couple decided to visit Sam and Emily's house, knowing both packs could sniff out those freshly baked blueberry muffins from vast distances, and mentioned their tidbit of news as casually as humanly possible. While the Black twins squealed and bounced in glee, the rest of the members gaped at Jacob and Renesmee.<p>

"Aaaah!"

Jacob and Nessie winced simultaneously upon hearing his older sisters' strained shrieks, conveying their blatant exhilaration.

"That's—that's the best thing ever!" Rebecca jumped, and crouched down to talk to the growing fetus. "Hi in there! Hi, baby! I'm your favorite, Aunt Becky!"

"Ugh!" Rachel scoffed. "You are not!"

"Great," Leah muttered, her black pupils wide in surprise. "Now I know for a fact you two boink each other. . ."

"Wow, Nessie, did you really phase?" Sam queried, slanting his mouth in curiosity.

"Yeah. It was the most excruciatingly painful thing I have ever gone through," she replied, tucking back a lock of reddish-brown hair behind her ear. "I really hope giving birth is a breeze in comparison."

"Wishful thinking, honey," Emily smiled.

"So, you phased. . ." Sam briefly glanced over to Leah, who quickly became lost in an ocean of thought and fantasy. "Dibs!"

"You can't call dibs on Nessie. She's my wife!" Jacob objected, grabbing his imprint closer protectively. "Mine."

Collin and Brady exhaled pathetically, both depressed out of the blue. Nobody bothered to question why until they did it again.

"We missed our chance to see Nessie's boobs," Collin confessed, tapping his heel against the floorboard like a child whose mother just slapped his hand away from a cookie jar.

"Guys, be cool. . ." Seth mumbled before Jacob could snarl at the pair of twenty-two year-old wolves. "Hey, at least Leah won't be the only female in the pack for awhile."

"Oh, that' true," Leah remarked at the realization, and smiled at Nessie. "Do you know how confusing it can be to have lesbian dreams of all the girls Embry meets at lame bars, Seth's ditsy girlfriends, _and_ you? Very confusing."

"Um. . ." Nessie blushed, hiding her face into Jacob's neck.

"Ew, gross! I don't want to know about your sexual fantasies!" Poor Seth declaimed, disdain and disgust etched in his features.

"I do!" Embry shouted, leaning over the kitchen table and wiggled his eyebrows at Leah. "Now, can you tell me in specific detail about your dreams of Nessie?"

Jacob growled, balling both hands. "Stop picturing my wife naked!" He yelled in his Alpha tone, nostrils flaring.

* * *

><p>"So. . . You got Nessie knocked up?"<p>

"Uh-huh."

"With your child?"

"Of course."

"And the kid is bound is to have wolf and vampire genes in his blood?"

"Most likely."

"He'll also be half-_white_?"

"Yep."

"Did you feel that, Jacob? Several generations of Black men just rolled over in their grave."

"Awesome."

"I'm proud of you, boy," Billy Black said, grinning wonderfully wide that made Renesmee smile, too. "My son has his own auto-shop, a beautiful home, and a gorgeous wife, whom has aligned our tribe with the most civilized of vampires. And Nessie. . ."

"Yes?" she asked.

Billy motioned for her to kneel down, and took her hands. "Sarah would be so pleased to see ow happy you make our son, the same way I am. Now you carry a brand new species, and I can't wait to be a grandfather."

"Thank you, Billy," Renesmee replied, touched by her father in-law's small, but heartfelt speech. "You don't know how much that means to me. I always wish I could have known Sarah."

Billy nodded, absolutely understanding, but kept his happy composure. "She'd love you, Nessie. I can say that much."

Renesmee sighed, ever-wondering what the popular Sarah Black was really like. Was she so wonderful that her grief-stricken daughters left behind their baby brother and had to flee La Push? Indeed. She wanted some part of Sarah live on within her family, somehow. . .

Like Elizabeth Masen.

* * *

><p><strong>Rant of the Day: On a totally random note, I despise the idea of <em>spanking<em>. And no, I don't mean the fun kind, when spouses do it to arouse each other or whatever. I mean, when a man hits his wife on her ass as a form a punishment. And I've read Jessie fics like that, and that's so... I just can picture Jacob wanting to hurt Nessie, especially when she's a grown-ass adult. That's just so 30's-50's era, and frankly hate it when she's all gung-ho about it, too. Like a "little woman" type, you know?**


	9. Baby Names

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

"How about Bruce Kent?" Jacob suggested, lying down comfortably on the couch where his gorgeous soul mate sat, utilizing her soft lap as a pillow for his head while she scribbled boy names on a notepad. "Clark Wayne?"

Nessie scrunched her nose, as though she smelt something sour—a feature Jacob found absolutely endearing. "We are _not_ naming our son, or any future children, after comic book heroes." Jacob opened his mouth to say something else, but she whacked him playfully on the forehead with her pen. "The same goes for any Final Fantasy characters, Jake."

"Damn," he grunted in feigned bitter tone. "You always have to spoil my fun, don't you? Alright. Jacob Junior?"

"Very original, Jacob. Groundbreaking," she retorted with an inaudible snort, vastly unimpressed.

Yanking the pad from Renesmee's loose grip, Jacob queried, "Fine then, smarty pants! What oh-so brilliant names has your clever, clever brain conjured up in the last fifteen minutes? Huh?"

_Anthony Charles,_

_Solon Lisle,_

_Edison Cale,_

_Nicholas McLock_

"Nessie, these are. . . horrible names!" the wolf exclaimed ever-bluntly. Renesmee leaned slightly forward—this action caused her breasts to dangle mere centimeters about Jacob's line of sight—and rested the notepad on the rectangular coffee table. "At least he would have been named after history's greatest men."

The hybrid rolled her eyes, her opinion on the matter unswayed by his argument. Jacob could be so juvenile at times. "I don't think making out with Lois Lane necessarily qualifies as any sort of historic heroism, Jacob."

"Oh, gimme a break! Solon Lisle, _really_? That sounds like the buck-toothed dweeb hiding behind a row of jocks in gym class so the dodge ball won't break his glasses," Jacob scoffed, teasing his wife.

"Hmm. . . . For once, you may have a point. Don't let it go to your head," Renesmee blinked, picturing a crowd of kids teasing her son because they didn't understand the foundation of his name. "Well," she started, absentmindedly stroking her petite digits through Jacob's midnight-black locks, and played with the silky-smooth texture. "To be honest, I've never thought of any boy names."

Jacob grinned at this slight insinuation. He was pleased to know that Nessie might have fantasized of their future children before, and he was intrigued. "But you've thought of some girl names? C'mon, let's hear 'em, Nessie. Share with the class."

The youthful half-vampire half-human pursued her lips, the most microscopic of creases forming on her forehead. It was a combination of names, an idea Nessie burrowed from her mother, she had played around with a thousand times over when she visited Nahuel in Chile. Of course, back then the inkling seemed utterly silly and she didn't dare allow herself to want the little girl in her dreams—with dozens of thick, dark ringlets, that appeared almost burgundy in the summer sun, eyes so heart-breakingly brown, and Jacob's blinding smile.

"Elira," Renesmee confessed nervously. She doubted even her father knew about that long hidden, forbidden secret. "If we ever had a daughter, I would want to name her after my father's mother and your mother."

"That actually sounds beautiful, Nessie," Jacob said.

His eyelids were suddenly filled with the heaviest metal, and they drifted softly shut—the gentle sensation crashed over his body, fully relaxed by Nessie's fingers applying a feather-light pressure against his scalp. He felt as if he were falling in between the black space and a beautiful oblivion.

It had been a long day, driving around and telling everyone of their growing baby boy, save Chief Swan, who had been working. Choosing to take the coward's way out, Jacob simply told his wife, Sue Clearwater, and prayed to God that Charlie wouldn't barge through the door at any given moment with a shotgun. Charlie had always been a little less accepting of Jacob and Renesmee's relationship than Edward and Bella.

Not that he didn't have a good reason.

"Yeah," Renesmee murmured, her voice soothing like the night's breeze, "I think so, too. Maybe someday we'll be able to use it," she mused aloud, and then shook her head. "But I suppose we should get through this child first."

The shape-shifter silently agreed.

Jacob couldn't wait to watch their baby boy triumphantly take his very first steps; Jacob couldn't wait to wake up on the day after Christmas to sounds of childish laughter and the rustle of toys; Jacob couldn't wait to teach his son to throw a ball or ride a bicycle; Jacob couldn't wait to give his son terrible dating advice. Most of all, Jacob couldn't wait to to look upon the face of the baby he and Renesmee created through their love.

But still, Jacob couldn't predict any further hardship that this first pregnancy would bring. He wanted to find out that first, before they started planning for the next one. Even though he definitely wanted a huge family with Nessie.

"I love you, Nessie." A statement so undeniably true, Jacob needed to say it to her every single moment. "And I love our strong son."

"I know," Renesmee smiled. "We love you, too, Jacob."

* * *

><p><em>Russet feet, covered in dried mud and leaves, dashed at full speed. Irises, the color of the never-ending sky, appeared vaguely worried—even a bit mischievous? Determination and arrogance adorned the face of a little boy.<em>

"_Can't catch me!" he shouted, glancing over his shoulder to look at. . . nothing._

_Nothing?_

_What was he running from? Was the boy racing someone?_

"_I think we lost him!" he yelled, and kept his eyes straight forward. The boy was happy to be out of sight of whatever, or whoever, was involved in this game. _

_That much was clear when he looked over to another, younger boy. Only this face was blurred._

_A ferocious growl pierced the forest air as a huge, reddish-brown wolf soared out from the family of trees. The first boy smirked, effortlessly leaping above the wolf and ran forward while the second boy thought better of it, running in the opposite direction._

"_Hey, wait up! I wanna play, too!" another voice called, echoing through the woods. _

* * *

><p>Renesmee couldn't recollect fluttering her eyelids closed, changing into her favorite, or climbing into bed. Despite, this loss of memory, she awoke to find the covers stripped entirely from her porcelain body, and felt the silver morning light caress her exposed shoulders.<p>

She hummed exhaustively, registering the trails of affection kisses, leading from between her slopes of ivory flesh up to her neck. Nessie relished in the blissful experience of Jacob's warm lips leaving a lingering, marvelous burn tingling along her skin.

"Mmm," Nessie purred, wrapping her arms around her husband's back. "Good morning, Jacob." He nipped at the ticklish spot on her neck, sharply sucking at the creamy flesh. "Oh, Jacob!"

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered back, grinning against her. "I hate to wake up my favorite angel when she's sleeping so peacefully, so I thought I'd do it nicely. Leah called. She said that she's gonna teach you the ropes of the whole wolf thing today."

"Oh, how nice!"

Truthfully, Nessie was somewhat shocked by her step aunt's offer. Leah never behaved bitterly or unkind towards her; although, she sensed that the she-wolf didn't much like Bella Swan, nee Cullen. Mostly, Leah tolerated Nessie and were kind of friends, but now? Now they shared a sacred bloodline; they were pack sisters.

Jake sighed, "I have to get ready for work."

"Okay," Renesmee yawned, blanketing her mouth with a hand. "I should go take a shower before Leah gets here."

Consequently, images of warm waters streaming down every voluptuous curve molded on his imprint's striking figure as her tits—perky and taut—glistened filled Jacob's brain. Granted, that might have had something to do with Nessie's hand firmly grasping his bulging biceps.

"You little cocktease," Jacob lovingly accused.

"Name-calling. Tut, tut. That is no way to speak to your darling wife," Nessie tapped her finger twice on his nose. "Especially when she's planning on bringing you a special treat today."

"Special treat, huh? Like what?" Jacob questioned.

"I swear, sometimes it's like you don't know me at all. _It's a surprise_!"


	10. Let's Play

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates lately! School has started up again, and I'm extremely swamped. Enjoy this new chapter, though!**

It was much too weird.

Where cheeks of smooth porcelain skin and a rosy blush should have been, there was a pelt like cold, streaming moonlight instead. Where a long bridge of a nose should have been, there was a raspberry-pink wet nose—aware of every single solitary scent—and a long snout, complete with whiskers. Where ten fingers and ten toes should have been, there were black pads of paws digging nervously at the moist earth.

"_Who is this_?" Renesmee queried rhetorically, staring downward at a puddle of fresh rainwater where a set of mahogany eyes gazed back in confusion. Was she really a white wolf?

"_Looks like it, kid_," Leah retorted, not very far away. "_You'll get used to it soon enough._"

This just wasn't right. Half-human half-vampires were never meant to phase into wolves the size of King Kong. Yet, Renesmee Black, nee Cullen trotted around the words, her footfalls weightless, roaming the area with her step aunt. They searched for signs of 'bloodsuckers' together. Nessie didn't know what to make of the situation yet. Beyond the excruciating pain of the transformation, it was different. . .

She was abnormally happy.

But this happiness didn't result from the appearance of her new white fur bursting out of her pores. No. Nessie felt a new love—a new love for the most amazing baby growing gradually within her womb. Someone, for once, relied entirely on Nessie for security and strength; Renesmee accepted the challenge proudly. She would do anything for her son.

"_Everyone is really happy for you and Jacob_," Leah said after a measure of silence, "_especially since you're one of us now._"

Leah had a point.

The wolf gene was theorized to not only halt the aging process, but for women—Leah in particular—alter the purpose of their reproductive organs to be obsolete. Nessie understood that Leah might be starting to hope, possibly falsely. But. . . Nessie began to stop aging a mere two years ago and was pregnant before the phase occurred.

"_I know, I know_," Leah grumbled bitterly, slightly snarling at the halfling for challenging a small dream. "Don't bum me out. I know that pregnancy might still be impossible for someone like me. For now, it's just a little beacon of hope that I have."

"_I'm sorry_," Nessie apologized. "_You're right_."

She couldn't help what she thought, honestly, and certainly her father, Edward the Mind Reader, never asked for an apology unless Renesmee's inner ramblings were deliberately hurtful. For the most part, he seemed to understand the privacy needed to contemplate, and when a necessity, Bella would lift her shield.

But being in a pack was an entirely different story.

"_It's peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Where you at? Where you at? Where you at_?"

"_What the hell_?" Renesmee mused, bewildered by the sudden image of banana dancing.

"_It's Embry_," Leah explained. "_He's the radio of the pack—sadly_."

"_My bad, chicks_," was his sort of apology, to which Nessie and Leah laughed at. "_How are you, squirt_?"

Squirt, kiddo, short-stuff, small fry, munchkin. . . Even 'Gidget' came up a few times. Through the years, Renesmee had heard every name in the book that indicated her five foot eight was fun-sized in contract to the wolves standard six foot five, while her husband was two inches away from being a full seven feet tall.

"_Good, good_," she answered politely. "_I've only had a few heat flashes_."

"_Glad to hear it_," Embry replied. "_Both packs a buzzing about the good news. How'd the 'rents take it, by the way? Swell, I hope._"

"_Jacob's alive, isn't he_?" Leah remarked sardonically.

"_They're still in shock mostly, but I think they're happy for us_," Nessie retorted.

It was a horrible thought—one day, destiny might give the shape-shifter and half-breed a taste of their own medicine. What if they would have to share their son with Leah, or if they had a daughter someday. . . ? No, no. Nessie refused that silly notion. It wouldn't happen.

* * *

><p>Jacob was psyched about their situation, too.<p>

Yes, it couldn't be denied that he was nervous. Yes, it couldn't be denied that he was scared. Yes, it couldn't be denied that he was a lot of things at the moment, but he was also determined. Determined to help Nessie through this pregnancy, determined not to let fear drive him inside, and determined not to doubt his child, like Edward once did with Nessie. Jacob would be supportive.

"Wass up, dawg?" came the sound of a familiar voice—Rebecca's. She entered Jake's office, fluttering gracefully through the doorway, like his mom.

"Not much, homie. Howza 'bout you, Becky?"

She sighed, and sat on the red leather chair. "I think I'm gonna stay."

Jacob grinned from ear to ear. It was nice to have his sister visit him at work, bearing good news. They weren't close, not tight like Seth and Leah, but Jacob always missed Rebecca. . .

It hurt, at first, when both of his sisters flew the coop, leaving a much younger version of Jacob to take care of their wheelchair-bound father. Rachel and Rebecca fled the reservation to escape every memory of the dead mother, not once considering what that would do to a young, motherless boy. Jacob had to learn how to cook, clean, and balance all that with schoolwork. Jacob might have gone bat-shit crazy if Charlie Swan and Harry Clearwater hadn't stopped by several times a week to help out.

He felt abandoned, as if neither of his sisters thought their brother important enough to stick around, and for a while, resented them for being so selfish; they ran away from the pain, but Jacob had no choice to stay or go. Jacob was just a kid. Albeit, he understood now that the Black family ran away when things got too tough—like him. Long ago, he left La Push to get away from Bella Swan's hold on him, before she could entirely abandon him. For weeks, Jacob tried to lose himself to the his wolf spirit, and a few times, it worked.

Then, when Nessie was off with Nahuel for all those months. . . The pain couldn't be escaped. The human, nor wolf, never once felt lost without her. To say Jacob had an abandonment complex was an understatement.

"That's great, Becky!"

"Yeah," she agreed. "I just feel I'm meant to be here right now. I can't explain it." That much was the truth. Something just drew her to La Push. Or maybe it was just good to be home, surrounded by friends and family. "So. . . My baby brother is gonna be a papa, huh?"

"Yep."

"How does that even happen?"

Jacob quirked an eyebrow at Rebecca, as if she belonged in a carnival. "Well. . . Me and Nessie. . . you know, do it. . . A lot."

"Oh, ew! Gross, no! Shut up!" Becky squeaked, squeezing her eyes shut. "That's not even what I meant, you sicko! I mean the concept, of course. I just can't wrap my head around it," she clarified. "Gosh!"

He chuckled at his older sibling's overreaction. "Cool it, Becky."

She mock-scowled at him. "You'd freak out, too, if this conversation was the other way around, Jacob! But, um," Rebecca stammered nervously, "I do think it's great that you and Nessie are having a baby. I want to be an aunt so bad!"

"Thanks. You and Rach will be awesome aunts," the shape-shifter commented, silently praying that he wasn't giving either of them too much credit.

"Have you decided on any names yet for my future nephew?" she asked.

"Nah. There's really no rush. I figure the perfect name will just hit us," Jacob replied, leaning back in his chair, and closed his eyes.

He imagined his wife—pictured how her feminine hands might venture over her protruding belly, soothing their restless son as he kicked wildly. Jacob would assist Renesmee, naturally, by running his own hands over the smooth surface of her stomach, reveling in the movement of tiny life within her stomach. She'd hum their son a familiar lullaby until the baby fell asleep.

Jacob was impatient for this moment.

"I wish I could think about someone the way you think about Nessie," Rebecca mused aloud, breaking Jacob away from his momentary daydreaming.

It had never really been that way with Andy, not even when Rebecca started going out with him. With him, it wasn't difficult to keep her emotions in check; although, there had been dozens of times she wanted to lose herself to that spontaneous chaos of love, especially with her ex-husband, but he never once inspired it out of her. Rebecca and Andy, from day one, were always compatible with each other; they had so much in common, and for years, that compatibility had been enough—until their marriage grew routinely boring. Their spark would never transform into an invincible flame; that was Rebecca Black's most notable regret.

"I don't wanna brag," Jacob answered with a smug grin.

"No, no! Please, tell me! What was it like when you realized you loved Nessie?" Becky was desperately curious to find out what true love felt like—had her brother woken up one morning to discover that every song on his iPod was about him and his imprint?

"I. . . I've loved Nessie forever now, but I don't know if I can describe it. When I fell in love with her, it was wonderful and weird. Just one day, I realized I wanted to kiss her—_all the time_. And, I haven't stopped falling in love with Nessie since," the Quileute chief elucidated, picking a picture frame off his desk.

Bella had taken the picture years ago, on Renesmee's seventh birthday, when she made the Cinderella entrance, and Bella insisted on getting a snapshot of the instant. She'd been wearing a teal cocktail dress with matching stilettos, an outfit that Rosalie helped Renesmee shop for. Her long copper tendrils were tied in a lavender ribbon, and her rich milk-chocolate eyes—_God, those eyes_—weren't looking toward the camera. No, Nessie's soft gaze was directed elsewhere at that moment, her neck twisted to the right of the staircase—toward Jacob, but he wasn't in the photograph. His soul mate wasn't able to sparkle in the sunlight, unlike the rest of her coven, but those pools of endless melted chocolate were brighter than any dumb, glittery vampire.

"Nessie's hard not to love," Rebecca remarked, her heart filled with green envy. Normal humans didn't find love like Jacob and Nessie's, unless they were in a Nicholas Sparks novel. "I just can't stay in a bad mood when she's around."

_Yeah_, was Jacob's silent agreement. _I'm not the only who noticed._

Suddenly, he smelt his imprint's scent grow closer and closer, making his day.

"Hey, Becky! Hey, Jacob!" Nessie smiled, entering the office. "I just came by to tell you that Nahuel decided to drop by for a visit tomorrow."

Jacob inwardly rolled his eyes at that statement.

"What's a Nahuel?" Becky inquired, blinking at the odd name.

"Oh! Nahuel is my really good friend. You should meet him," she suggested. "I invited him over for supper. I'm going to cook a pot roast."

"I will halfheartedly ponder your offer, but don't be too devastated if I decline later on, should something more tempting come up. To be honest, yours and my baby brother's domestic, fluffy Brady Bunch cuteness is more than my stomach can handle," Rebecca retorted. Seeing a successful married couple was depressing to a divorced woman, such as herself. "It probably wouldn't be anything personal."

"We understand," Jacob replied.

"Anyway, Rachel is expecting me for a Golden Girls marathon. Toodles!" And with that, Rebecca exited the room, and left the couple to their own devices.

"So, are you okay with Nahuel?" Renesmee asked, crossing her arms.

"Sure, sure. I mean, I'll kick his ass if he tries anything on you, but he's a good guy." Damn, those words tasted like peppered cantaloupe on his tongue.

The half-breed's lips adorned a sultry smirk, and sat down on his desk. Lucky for Jacob, his imprint wore a short, poor excuse for a skirt, and this known fact gave his ebony orbs a delicious treat—between Nessie's legs was a pair of white-silk paints.

Already his mind began to fantasize about making her come all over his desk.

"Stop it," she cautioned, recognizing the nefarious expression plastered on Jacob's face.

But it was too late for any warnings. His cock was too busy trying to rebel against its denim prison cell.

"It's your fault for not wearing clothes with a proper length," he told her, growling in a territorial manner. "All you need to do is bend over and a flock of horny men will rush over from a strip club to see _your_ show instead. Then, I'll have to kill some people."

Renesmee sat back a little bit, supporting her weight on the back of wrists. She shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't need any lectures, hubby. I'm not some teenage girl trying to get a boy's attention. You're my husband, not my father."

"What kind of husband would let his wife run around in a mini-skirt the size of a scrunchy?"

"Don't even pretend that you don't want throw everything off this desk right now and take me," she challenged, glancing at the bulge in his pants. "Well, you know what, Jacob Black? For that attitude, I'm not even going to let you get laid!"

Jacob knew Nessie was bluffing big time. Their playful banters only prolong their aroused states.

"Liar," he winked, slipping his hands up her skirt cupped her pussy over her panties.

His index finger pressed against Renesmee's thudding clit, tenderly rubbing the bud. A light whimper escaped Nessie's mouth as a begrudgingly enticing shudder reverberated through her entire spine. If he wanted to fight dirty, then she more than willing to be a contender at Jacob's sexual game. She placed a palm on his chest, her cheeks reddened to a dizzy strawberry color, and gently pushed him away. His hands retreated from their toy, and he observed his wife's flushed featured. There was no trace of fear to be detected, only lust.

Nessie arose from her seat, and knelt down under Jacob's desk. His heartbeat sped up when her teeth gently tugged at the zipper of his jeans, and pulled it down until his dick attempted to dart into Nessie's mouth. She giggled, as her tongue swept over her nether lip.

"You wanna play, Jake?" Nessie murmured; he nodded. "Then, let's play."


End file.
